En Llamas
by Sora Fanfiction
Summary: Algunas veces las oportunidades se ven truncadas por terceros, y no importa qué tan duro tratemos de defender y cuidar aquello, siempre habrá quien intente ponernos un alto. Tal vez, incluso lo logre.../One-shot para el reto "Arañitas" de la página de Facebook: Por los que leemos Fanfics de DB.
1. I

**En Llamas**

* * *

El gran salón principal donde se estaba llevando a cabo otra de las fiestas organizadas por los Brief estaba en pleno apogeo. Bulma, casualmente junto al champagne, estaba meditando si podría servirse una copa antes que su padre la viera. No era una fanática bebedora, pero era tal el aburrimiento que ya había empezado a cabecear del sueño en compañía de las jóvenes invitadas, por lo que se había alejado del grupo con la excusa de tomar un ponche, pero ni bien observó la botella de champagne, supo que lo necesitaría para sobrevivir lo que quedara de la noche. Más, si aquellas jóvenes casaderas pensaban seguir socializando con el tema del momento, la aparición de un nuevo general en la capital. Habían estado cotilleando sobre los miembros presentes hasta que surgió el tema de un apuesto general que, tras haber sido ascendido después de servir 6 años en la campaña del desierto, había pedido transferirse para la capital y ésta iba a ser su primera presentación formal. Dentro de poco se uniría a la velada.

Bulma no podía negar que sentía un poco de curiosidad respecto a este general en particular, pero no llegaba a tal punto como para andar revoloteando con sonrisitas estúpidas de un lado a otro. Un breve vistazo al grupito referido le hizo antojar aún más la copa.

—Bulma, ¿qué haces sola frente a la mesa de buffet? —preguntó su padre con el ceño fruncido — ¿Acaso quieres que los muchachos te tomen de glotona? —terminó masajeándose las sienes, con un suspiro de cansancio.

—La comida está al otro lado, padre —replicó ella, señalando la zona mencionada con la palma, invitando a que su padre lo comprobase con sus propios ojos.

—Entonces, ¿pensabas tomar un trago? —Bulma mostró una pequeña sonrisa, y decidió que sería mejor no responder. Su padre, llenándose de paciencia, trató de hacerla entrar en razón.

—Hija, deberías mostrarte más dispuesta por conocer a los presentes. Me he encargado de que todos sean candidatos con buena reputación, solo debes elegir…—ella lo interrumpió.

— ¿Elegir qué, Padre? ¿A un tonto que solo busca nuestro dinero? ¿O alguien que ayude a llenarte aún más los bolsillos? —terminó mirándolo con amargura.

—No toleraré otro de tus arrebatos aquí, Bulma —Su padre la tomó del brazo, entrelazándolo con el suyo, al tiempo que decía —Y si tanto detestas escoger un marido, me tomaré la libertad de hacerlo por ti —terminó furioso por el comentario de su hija.

El Doctor Brief la guió de regreso hasta el grupo de solteronas, como ella lo llamaba. Aunque claro, ella se encontraba incluida allí. Repentinamente, se detuvieron a medio camino cuando las puertas principales se abrieron dando paso a tres hombres pulcramente uniformados.

—Hace acto de presencia, el General de las fuerzas penitenciarias en West City, Yamcha P. L. —se anunció como bienvenida, y el que se encontraba a la cabeza capturó prontamente la atención de todos en el salón de baile.

Incluyéndola a ella.

.

.

.

* * *

 _N/A:_ _Este es el primer capítulo del reto que me fue otorgado. En los siguientes iré añadiendo la frase, palabra, canción y descripción de imagen que me tocó. Pero les dejaré saber ahora cuales fueron, para que ustedes puedan reconocerlas._

 _ **Palabra:** Muerte._

 _ **Frase:** Pase lo que pase, la muerte no es el final._

 _ **Canción:** Una caja musical._

 _ **Imagen:** Una niña con la cara pintada (mimo) sosteniendo un oso de peluche._

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	2. II

Su padre no había tardado nada en acercarse a los recién llegados para darles personalmente la bienvenida, sin molestarse en dejarla sola en medio del salón. Estaba segura que si ahora iba por su anhelada copa, ni lo notaría. Pero desechó la idea cuando notó que el general Yamcha la estaba mirando. De hecho, todo el mundo la estaba mirando, ¿acaso se había perdido de algo?

Su madre la salvó.

—Cariño, tu padre quiere que te acerques a saludar —acomodando uno de los mechones azules que se le escaparon del moño, detrás de su oreja, la señora Brief instó a su hija a avanzar. Si bien deseaba que su esposo dejara que Bulma tomase sus propias decisiones respecto a su futuro, comprendía que el tiempo pasaba y uno no permanecía joven por siempre, por lo que no estaría del lado de nadie de momento. Mantendría su posición intermediaria, deseando únicamente que su hija encontrara a alguien que cuidara de ella y la amara.

Bulma notó que los dos sujetos que habían estado acompañando al general se habían retirado a entablar conversación con otros presentes, ella siguió avanzando elegantemente hacia donde su padre la esperaba sin tomarle importancia.

—Un gusto conocerla, señorita Brief —pronunció el general, cogiendo su muñeca extendida por protocolo para que hiciera amago de besarla, aunque no esperó que la estrechara simplemente dándole un apretón.

—Igualmente, general Yamcha… —Su rostro debió haber mostrado su confusión porque de repente notó como el General Yamcha se sonrojaba de vergüenza al tiempo en que retiraba su mano. Ya debió haberse dado cuenta de su error.

Sonriendo por lo ocurrido, Bulma se imaginó que el joven debía estar acostumbrado a relacionarse solamente con sus camaradas del ejército. Y dado que era su primera presentación desde que llegó a la ciudad, no era difícil pensar que era la primera chica a la que saludaba como correspondía después de quien sabe cuánto. Eso le hizo sonreír aún más.

Su padre carraspeó y decidió retirarse a continuar supervisando que la fiesta marchase sin inconvenientes, notando que por fin su hija se mostraba interesada en alguien.

—Entonces, ¿por qué West city? —preguntó al joven, cuando su padre se hubo retirado. Yamcha señaló el camino y ella lo acompañó por el salón.

—La verdad es que desde que tengo memoria viví en el desierto haciendo de todo para ganarme la vida. Para cuando llegó a instalarse la campaña de preparación, me dije que debía hacer algo más con mi vida y dejar de sobrevivir a duras penas— continuó él —me esforcé un par de años antes de que finalmente pudiera ser apto para enlistarme. Eso fue a los 17, y pasaron otros seis años más antes de ser lo suficientemente capaz para dirigir a un equipo. Escogí liderar las fuerzas penitenciarias y justamente en West City el puesto estaba libre.

—Vaya, debió ser duro para ti…—mencionó Bulma, un poco abrumada por la historia del General. Yamcha se encogió de hombros queriéndole restar importancia.

—Al principio, supongo…—Una mueca se formó en su rostro —Sin embargo, aquello me hizo más fuerte —aseguró. Bulma asintió comprendiendo.

—Me alegro de que haya sido así, y espero que de ahora en adelante sea más sencillo para ti ahora que estas en la cuidad.

El general Yamcha le sonrió apreciativamente al tiempo en que caminaban hacia una de las ventanas que daban vista al patio, y más atrás, la extensión de la ciudad. A Bulma le sorprendió ver una gran carpa con luces ocupando el terreno que daba entrada al bosque de la ciudad, se quedó observando cautivada el lugar comprendiendo que un circo había llegado de visita.

No sabía cuánto tiempo se había quedado embelesada observando el iluminado circo hasta que recién pudo notar que Yamcha le dirigía la palabra.

—Oh, disculpa, ¿decías? —pronunció avergonzada tras ignorarlo, no sabía qué es lo que le había pasado. De repente sentía unos deseos enormes de ir a aquel lugar que había capturado su atención.

—Me preguntaba si me concederías el honor de acompañarme mañana a una salida, sé que puede ser repentino, y quizá ya tengas planes, si es así comprendo que no…—Bulma, sorprendida por la petición pero no molesta por la idea, decidió interrumpirlo.

—Claro, con una condición.

Yamcha ladeó la cabeza y la observó con un brillo en los ojos.

— ¿Cuál es? —preguntó intrigado. Bulma volvió su mirada a la ventana, observando las luces centellar a lo lejos y respondió finalmente.

—Yo escojo el lugar.

.

.

.

* * *

 _N/A: Gracias por los buenos comentarios que recibieron las pocas palabras con las que empecé, espero este capítulo sea igualmente de su agrado._

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


End file.
